A solid oxide fuel cell (hereinafter referred to as an “SOFC”) includes an electrolyte-electrode stacked body having an anode layer and a cathode layer provided on both sides of a solid electrolyte layer. In order to reduce ionic conduction resistance in the solid electrolyte layer, it is considered preferable to form the solid electrolyte layer to have a thickness as thin as possible. On the other hand, when the solid electrolyte layer is thinly formed, the solid electrolyte layer has a reduced strength, which may cause a trouble during a manufacturing process or during use.
Accordingly, there is often adopted a structure in which an anode layer to be stacked on a solid electrolyte layer is set to be thick, and the solid electrolyte layer is integrally formed on the anode layer to secure strength as a stacked body (i.e., an anode support structure) [Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-099497 (PTD 1)].
The electrolyte-electrode stacked body described above is often manufactured by thinly applying electrolyte powder onto an anode layer powder compact and simultaneously firing this electrolyte-anode stacked body.